


A Different Kind of Motherly Embrace

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Declarations Of Love, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, Masturbation, Mating Press, Missionary Position, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Underwear Theft, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Kana has been avoiding Corrin ever since he was summoned to Askr. Even though they are from different worlds, Corrin still sees it as her responsibility to help him.Her attempt at bonding with him escalates quite a bit, however.
Relationships: Kana/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Commissions [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Kudos: 21





	A Different Kind of Motherly Embrace

Corrin panted heavily while she dodged Azura’s watery magic, her endurance beginning to reach its limit, even in her mythical dragon form. She wasn’t given much time to recover after the songstress paused, for Camilla followed up with some magic conjured from her staff, forcing the princess on the defensive again. From a distance, Mikoto watched, observing the training session presently occurring.

It was difficult to dodge Camilla’s attacks; they appeared out of nowhere, inflicting damage if she did not recover fast enough. With her stamina waning, what was once a fairly easy task was proving to be significantly difficult.

Mikoto followed Corrin’s movements, noticing her gradual descent into exhaustion. Her role was to make certain nobody got hurt. It was time to step in. “Ladies, that’s enough.”

Camilla stopped, giving the dragon princess an opportunity to revert to her ordinary human state. Thankful for her mother’s intrusion, she took the time to breathe freely, no longer restraining her body from its need to breathe.

“Not bad, little sister,” Camilla complimented, quite out of breath herself. “That was some impressive endurance. You lasted over half an hour dodging our blasts.”

“I agree. I honestly think I’m more exhausted than you, Corrin,, and I was sat on top of my pegasus the entire time.” Azura added, the girl sweating quite a bit.

“Thank you, sisters,” Corrin commented after a moment of recovery. “It is important I can last as long as I can on the battlefield, so your help is much appreciated.”

“I could never say no to a request from my beautiful little sister. I am certain Azura feels the same,” Camilla said, brushing the dragon girl’s head wildly. Although many years had passed since their respective wars and they all led independent ilives, Camilla would never pass up an opportunity to dote on her little sister, even if this little sister technically wasn’t _hers._ “Besides, we appreciate the chance to practice using magic.”

All four women came from completely different worlds. Corrin came from one where she chose to aid Nohr’s conquest of Hoshido, which contrasted Camilla’s world quite a bit, for the Corrin of her world sided with Hoshido. Azura was an odd case herself, as she claimed her Corrin not only refused to choose a side, but was also male!

Mikoto was perhaps the strangest of them all. She was from a world of dreams, birthed by the imagination of a powerful but young Azura. Her existence was an enigma, but she was a wonderful source of advice.

Although they all came from different origin worlds, the four ladies got along, as they were now all currently in a new world, fighting on the same side.

“How has Askr been treating you, dear?” Camilla questioned. Since Corrin was the most recent out of this quartet to be summoned, she was still learning everything about this strange yet magical place.

“It’s been quite nice, actually,” she answered. “Everyone is very kind to me.”

“I suspect the men more than any,” the Queen of Nohr chuckled, her eyes darting across the princess’s more exposed parts, the view making her grin. “You are bolder than my Corrin, that’s for sure! Be careful, dear, or you might just seduce this entire castle!”

“She’s not wrong there. Have you not noticed all the men and women ogling at you?” Azura added with an observation of her own. “I suspect many are kind to you for that reason, so be careful, lest someone take advantage of you.”

The younger Nohrian princess blushed, feeling a little self-conscious. “I… like this attire. It is flexible to move around in… though I am surprised to hear some have been staring. Now I feel embarrassed.”

“As naive as ever,” her oldest sibling laughed. “But I won’t deny it is an endearing trait.”

“If I may interject,” Mikoto, the girl’s mother, found an opportunity to speak. “You could rectify this problem by finding a partner. Nowhere near as many will bother you if they know you are with another.”

“Askr has quite the selection,” Camilla contributed, her expression suggesting she was deep in thought. Many suitors had approached the queen, especially during the period of her summoning. Corrin was still new to Askr, so word of her arrival, and more importantly, her title, had yet to find its way into the ears of eager people. She doubted this period of peace for her little sisters would last. “Boys and girls alike.”

“Has Corrin not settled down already?” Azura commented, mentioning something they had learned about this version of their sister.

The songstress’s comments were true. Corrin had not only a husband, but a son! 

But there was a problem. She couldn’t just tell people she had a husband. It was true… but at the same time, it didn’t feel like it to her. 

Her memories were… not as perfect as they used to be. Key details of her life had been lost. She could remember some of her family, like her sisters, but not all of them. The war was a fuzzy recollection of random scenes, some that made no sense due to missing context. 

An incident had occurred in Nohr after the war, resulting in a fractured memory. She knew that much. Being summoned to Askr had prevented her from recovering what had been forgotten, especially as none specifically from her world had made their way to Askr.

Corrin was beginning to make her peace with it, but that changed when her son was summoned. Similar to her sisters, this was not _her_ son, but as soon as she saw him for the first time… she knew he was hers; a mother could never truly forget her child. 

Kana was ecstatic when he learned his mother was here with him, but his mood quickly shifted upon learning that his mother just… didn’t know who he was. It took him some time to adapt to Askr because of this. He was surrounded by familiar faces… but they weren’t his friends and family. They just looked the same as them. 

She had attempted to bond with him, but the boy had been avoiding her ever since their first encounter. She couldn’t blame him in all honesty, but she felt obliged to help him anyway. 

Even though the sisters she currently was with weren’t her true sisters, she still saw them as such. Kana did not share this view. In his eyes, she, and everyone was, were imposters.

Because of this, she lost her opportunity to learn about her husband too, assuming the boy’s father was the same person. She thought she’d learn more just from speaking to her sisters and others from Hoshido and Nohr, but the many different worlds interfered. Sometimes, Corrin did not marry. Other times, Corrin did have a husband, but no child. Sometimes, Corrin married a woman. 

Sometimes, she’d learn a Corrin did have a husband and a child named Kana… but there was always information that made her doubt that Corrin’s husband and hers were one and the same, such as that Corrin chose a different path.

“Regardless, have a think about it, dear,” Camilla interrupted her thoughts, diverting her mind back to the topic of finding a new husband. “Askr is a wonderful place to make some new memories.”

Camilla was right. If she couldn’t remember her husband… then was it bad to find a new one? Part of her felt guilty, but only because she believed she had to feel that way. If she couldn’t find a path forward, she’d just have to forge a new one.

...but would Kana approve of her decisions? It wasn’t _her_ Kana… but him actually being present in Askr was influencing her thoughts quite a bit, even if their relationship was currently a rocky one.

“I agree,” Mikoto said. “Now then, may I recommend we visit the hot springs? I am sure you girls would appreciate relaxing after such an intense training session.”

Azura breathed a sigh of relief. “I would love that.”

“You speak our language, Queen Mikoto,” Camilla was in agreement. “Will you be joining us as well, dear?”

Corrin bit her lip. Her son was still on her mind. She was thinking about her attempts to visit him in the past, where she could never gather the courage to knock on his door. 

She didn’t want to evade this any longer. She had to be there for him. Even if they came from different worlds, they still shared a special bond; it just had to be rekindled.

“Not today, ladies,” she answered, her tone telling them that she had a lot on her mind. “I… would like to try visiting him again today.”

They didn’t say anything for a while, but eventually, Azura stepped forward. “Of course. I hope it works out between you two.”

The others nodded, sharing the same sentiment.

“Thank you all.”

* * *

Corrin was familiar with how to get to Kana’s room. The only issue she faced was that hesitation she felt when she go there. Their first encounter had not gone smoothly, and whenever she happened to encounter him by chance, he would act as if he did not know her. 

That _had_ to change.

As soon as she stepped in front of the door, she felt her breathing grow ragged. She took some time to calm herself down, not wanting nerves to stop her. 

But as soon as she was about to finally knock on that door, she heard a strange noise coming from within. She couldn’t pinpoint what exactly it was as the door was muffling the sound, but it was making her curiosity grow, distracting her nerves.

She lightly knocked on the door, her interest in the sound aiding her in the task. Unsurprisingly, she received no response, though the weird humming sound continued nevertheless.

Corrin swallowed, twisting the doorknob and praying it would make little noise. She peeked her head through, seeing Kana’s room for the first time. 

More importantly, she saw him.

Part of her regretted opening the door. She knew now why he hadn’t answered it and what those bizarre noises were. Her eyes saw him holding something _very_ familiar too and it was making her feel a range of emotions.

She had caught him masturbating.

More notably, she had caught him masturbating using _her_ underwear!

Corrin honestly wasn’t too sure what to think, mainly as her mind was in complete and utter shambles. She was genuinely annoyed that it was _her_ underwear he was using! She had not raised a pervert!

...but in the strangest of ways, it was oddly flattering.

“Mama…” he groaned, using her panties to jerk his surprisingly large cock. 

...Corrin knew she shouldn’t be looking at him, but hearing him actually call out to her was mesmerizing. The implications of such a thing hadn’t settled in her mind just yet. All she knew was that what she was watching was... hot. 

Camilla’s earlier words lingered in her mind. Perhaps _this_ was why Kana was avoiding her. Was it all the outfit all along? She did know he was upset upon learning she was not his true mother, but she definitely recalled he was acting quite bashful during their first encounter. She assumed that was due to him feeling nervous about being in a brand new world, however.

But now? She wasn’t so sure that was the case.

He had to be using her underwear for a reason (and on a side note, she had no idea how he got it) and she suspected it was her fault for exposing too much skin. Thus, it was her responsibility to amend this problem. In a way, this was the reason she came here anyway. Some circumstances had changed, but not her main objective. She could still bond with him.

...Corrin knew she was horny, and that it was clouding her judgment, but she didn’t care. 

She liked what she was seeing. 

Any lingering rationality faded when he cried out again, calling for her as he came. She watched some of his cum shoot up into the air rapidly, with the rest soiling her underwear. It was clear he didn’t care for the mess he was making and was just focusing on the pleasure of an orgasm. It wasn’t a long-lasting series of events, but it was appetizing enough for Corrin to know she wanted to see it again.

Kana closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his mind recover from what was an amazing climax. If Corrin was going to do anything, the time to do so would be now while he was unfocused and distracted. 

She snuck into his room, closing the door gently. She quietly walked over to him and acted fast, her brewing lust aiding her courage. She hastily sat down, wrapped one arm around him, and pulled him close to her body. With her other hand, she reached out and grabbed his cock, preventing it from softening.

These events occurred within a matter of seconds and it took a moment for Kana to process what was happening. First, there was confusion, then shock, then horror.

“W-What?!” he almost yelled, trying to break free, but he did so rather effortlessly, as if his body didn’t want Corrin’s grip to leave him. “L-Lady C-Corrin… what a-are you doing?”

The reaction was disappointing, but only because of how he had addressed her. Why was he calling her by her first name?

...did he truly not see her as his mama after all?

Well, he _did_ use the right term moments before, so perhaps he was just shy.

Corrin smirked. She couldn’t blame him. She had caught him off guard, after all!

“You really have grown up a lot,” she commented, feeling his length re-harden within the safe grasp of her hand. She looked up at him, a warm and needy smile on her face. “Haven’t you, dear?”

“A-answer my question…” he struggled to speak.

“I don’t need to. You already know the answer,” she giggled, enjoying his reactions. “And don’t try to wiggle your way out of this. I _saw_ what you were doing with _my_ underwear.”

“I…”

She loved that despite being silent, his body was still speaking to her. His breathing was startled and uneasy, and of course, his cock was rock-solid. That alone gave her so much delightful information. Kana was enjoying this, even if he wasn’t ready to admit it. Her hand instinctively began to play with his shaft, treating it to slow strokes. 

“...and you don’t have to call me ‘Lady Corrin’, either. You _can_ call me what you were moaning earlier, if you like. I don’t mind”

Corrin knew her teasing was unbearable for him, but it was madly entertaining for her. It wasn’t like it was a bad form of teasing anyway. 

“I was… I…” he still tried to explain, but he just couldn’t find the words.

Even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to say much, since Corrin’s finger found its way to his lips, telling him to be silent.

“It’s okay,” she told him. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Call me whatever makes you happy.”

“That’s not… the problem…” he managed to form a cohesive sentence.

“Then what is?” she questioned him back, already having a pretty good idea of what his ‘problem’ was, but playing with him was just too much fun.

“Your… hand…”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” she apologized, letting go of his shaft. Seeing it in all its glory so up close was screwing with her head. If she wasn’t careful, she’d end up being more of a stuttering mess than him. “How inconsiderate of me. You want me to use my mouth instead, don’t you?”

Camilla had really REALLY rubbed off on her. She couldn’t believe the things she was saying, not to mention _who_ she was saying them to! To think that she was struggling to even knock on his door earlier! She welcomed this wonderful confidence with open arms, even if it was originating from her being horny.

Kana’s mind was chaotic, but he was beginning to properly process what was happening. He had lost control over the situation, but there was an easy way for him to regain some of it.

“...yes…”

Corrin didn’t expect him to agree spo quickly. She was planning to use her mouth anyway, but knowing he actually _wanted_ it had suddenly spawned some pressure in the form of expectations. Still, she kept a straight face and nodded. 

She still wanted to bond with Kana. This certainly wasn’t a conventional way to do so, but Askr itself wasn’t ordinary, so it was fitting.

She hopped off the bed and knelt in front of him, getting a close-up view of his cock. Her mouth was so close to it that she could even notice him shiver whenever her breath tickled his length. 

There was no point in delaying things any longer. She circled her tongue around his glans, watching his legs wobble at the sensation. Kana was unbelievably nervous, but Corrin had plans to fix him up. He wouldn’t be anxious if he was so overwhelmed with pleasure that he simply couldn’t focus on anything else, after all. 

She could still taste remnants of his earlier climax on his tip, granting her a sample of what he tasted like. He was very salty, but she always did love that particular kind of flavor, so she was pleased.

As enjoyable as his reactions currently were, she wanted to know if they could grow even more magnificent. Keeping one hand on his shaft, she lowered her mouth onto his head, taking in a significant amount of his length rather easily. Corrin could not remember much about sex, but her body certainly did; it was guiding her every move and reteaching her mind.

It was this very same feeling that guided her spare hand to her crotch. She quickly slid a finger under her underwear, granting it access to her pussy. She wasn’t surprised at all to find it soaked, but remembering who had caused it to be this way was riveting. She guided her finger in, wanting to please her own body while she pleased his.

Kana’s hand found its way to her crown, voicing his approval while she bobbed her head up and down. Corrin’s instincts kicked in, instructing her to coat his cock in as much saliva as possible. 

Though he had tried his best to restrain himself, Kana could no longer hold back the need to groan, tones that sounded wonderful to his mother’s ears. She rewarded him, taking in more of his dick until his tip tickled the back of her throat. It was tough to resist her gag reflex, but she would overcome any burden if it made her son happy. The raw feeling of so much cock inside her mouth was driving her mind a little mad, frantically speeding up the fingering she was giving herself too. 

“C-Corrin…” he cried out, his voice growing even more erratic. 

Corrin was saddened he was still calling her by her name, but she didn’t let it bother her too much. There were far more pressing matters to worry about, such as his impending orgasm. Right on cue, her man shot his load, overflowing her mouth with an outrageous amount of semen. She reacted fast, her muscle memory accustomed to the sensation and forcing her to swallow. It was almost too much to bear, but she managed to drink it all.

It took some effort to guide his length out her mouth. His taste was too addicting! Thankfully, she justified another good minute of sucking as it was her job to clean him up. 

“Did you enjoy that?” she asked afterward, humming while she planted a few cheeky smooches on his length. 

“...I have never felt so good… t-thank you, L-Lady Corrin…” he answered.

She pouted at him. “You don’t _have_ to call me that, you know.”

“I… you said I could call you… whatever made me happy...” 

He was right about that. Thankfully, Corrin thought fast and managed to respond with haste.

“I’m just reminding you, dear,” she told him, sneaking in some of her desire for him to call her that.

“Okay…”

Corrin sighed, deciding to change the topic to something she knew he could answer a lot better. It would especially help his confidence too. “Now then… would you like to continue?”

Kana was clearly quite distracted, but he did nod several times, voicing his approval that way. 

Although seeing his nerves was still adorable, her objective was still to dispatch them. Corrin stood up, deciding that her underwear was the first piece of clothing she was going to take off. She didn’t just throw them away, however. Corrin twirled them around her finger for a moment, making sure Kana was watching. Once his attention was on her hand, she handed the panties over.

“Here,” she said. “Consider this a souvenir. It’s yours.”

Though he accepted the gift rather nervously, Kana did so with a satisfying level amount of excitement, curious awe in his eyes. As much as it was tempting to hold onto it forever, he decided to put in a safe place for now, no doubt conjuring a plan to use it later.

Corrin was happy. Her gambit had paid off and she absolutely knew his fantasies had been stimulated. The blowjob was the first crack in his defenses, and this action was now the second. Soon enough, she would shatter his timidness. 

In fact, she suspected her third push would be the last one needed. 

There was no need to keep the rest of her outfit on. She discarded it, though made sure to take her time. Kana was gawking at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. It was amusing seeing his attempts to lure his eyes away, but as her strip tease escalated, so too was he losing himself to his lustful thoughts. His eyes were addicted to the sight.

He was especially enchanted when she showed him her bare ass and her large breasts. Kana was unbelievably attracted to her and being able to see her nude body in the flesh was driving the boy wild. He gripped the bed sheets tightly as if to restrain his body from pouncing on her.

She wondered how he’d react if he knew she wanted him to do that.

Corrin was well-endowed in all areas and it was aiding her little teasing session. When she finally discarded the last part of her clothes, she smirked at him.

“What do you think, dear?” she asked him in a slow and seductive tone.

Truthfully, the whole ordeal was a little frightening for Corrin. She knew exactly what to do and what to say, but those instructions were coming to her spontaneously with little warning. But it was admittedly scary in a fun way. She liked the anticipation before her muscle memory told her what to do.

Kana didn’t answer, for he was rendered speechless. Corrin didn’t mind his lack of a response, as his eyes were speaking a thousand words all by themselves. Still, she did crave the tones of his voice. She suspected once the boy finally gave in to his urges, she’d hear plenty more from him, and she had a plan to make that wish a reality.

Climbing back onto the bed, Corrin laid down and spread her legs, exposing her meaty thighs. It was difficult to tell if Kana was captivated by those or her exposed privates, but either way, she felt flattered. 

Without being told what to do, Kana mimicked her actions. However, instead of laying down with her, he knelt in front, positioning his dick close to her entrance.

“Kana, dear,” she snatched his attention away. “I want you to answer me. When you see me… what do you like?”

He gulped, biting his lip. The boy was trying his best to form a coherent thought and it was certainly taking some time, but Corrin didn’t mind waiting; it would make his confession even sweeter.

“...I like…” he spoke quietly, at least initially. He took a long and deep breath, calming down his body while he gathered as much confidence as he could. “E-Everything! Your breasts… they’re so big. Your butt too! Your legs are so long… and it’s not just those things either. Your smile… your _smell_ , your… well, everything!”

“Oh my…” she giggled, cherishing his confession. His face had been painted red, but he thankfully looked a lot more at ease in spite of his blush. “I’m very happy to hear that.”

“...you are?” he asked.

“Yes! I had a feeling you were attracted to me, Kana,” she responded. “I do apologize if this outfit has been messing with your head though.”

“...it’s okay… it’s actually helped me understand more about my feelings... I know now that I really, really want this…”

Corrin was thankful he was sounding so much calmer. His confession, alongside her positive response, had invigorated his confidence. It was by no means perfect, but it was a massive improvement when compared to before.

She had a suspicion there was more he wanted to say to her, but there was no need to rush it out. What he had said already was satisfying enough. 

Corrin had questioned him not just to boost his confidence, but to hear his true feelings. She wanted him, but she absolutely wanted to know _why_ he wanted her. Was it lust, or love? She knew how she would answer that personally, but she wanted to hear his response too. 

From the way he spoke to her so gently, she knew what that answer was.

It was both. She was glad for it, as it meant they shared the same answer. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” she playfully teased him. “I am yours.”

Her words had a wondrous effect on the young dragon. He exhaled loudly, his breathing disturbed by how hot he was suddenly feeling. It was a bit difficult to see, but she could see his manhood twitching in anticipation.

Gathering all his determination, Kana positioned himself against her pussy, her heat alone driving him close to madness. Resolved to not keep his mother waiting any longer, he plunged inside her, focusing on pushing in as deep as he could before the ridiculous tightness and humidity drove him insane.

Corrin hummed delightfully as he bottomed out, focusing on how his expression distorted while his cock tasted the insides of a woman for the first time. 

Kana was struggling to adjust. Everything felt so sublime, but his balance could not keep up. His hands lunged forward to support his imbalance, both sinking into his lover’s breasts. It amplified the pleasure immensely while keeping his body steady. 

He couldn’t believe what he was doing. He was inside her! She was so hot, and her insides were squeezing him relentlessly. It contrasted how unbelievably soft everything else felt too. Her breasts were so squishy, and her thighs tickled his body with how smooth they were.

He had never felt so divine in his life. This was _nothing_ compared to pleasuring himself with his hands, or even her underwear. It was so astonishing that those familiar signs showed themselves much quicker than he expected.

“Mama… I’m…”

Corrin was absolutely _overjoyed_ to hear him finally call him that! 

...but she was even more shocked at how much it turned her on, hearing him call out to her in such a lewd voice. It distracted her long enough that she didn’t realize Kana was about to cum, but the boy was responsible and reacted fast. He pulled out, shooting his load all over her belly, with some reaching as far up as her breasts.

It was wonderful seeing him orgasm thanks to her… but she wished she had noticed his inner turmoil sooner.

_She would have told him to cum inside._

But it was okay. There would be other opportunities.

Corrin had learned by this point that her son was a quick shooter, but he also had a lot of youthful stamina to compensate for that. She loved that he had both traits, as it meant he could very easily leave her _dripping_ with his juices by the end of all this. 

Though he clearly was fascinated by her tits, there was a part of her body that had not received much attention from him yet. Corrin climbed off the bed and leaned onto it with her hands, wiggling her butt a little, speaking to him without saying a word.

Understanding her instructions, Kana hopped off his bed and stood behind her, the sheer sight of her massive ass and how she jiggled it re-hardening him quickly. Unfamiliarity meant he struggled with this position, unable to properly find her entrance (mostly due to her rear blocking his view). However, Corrin intervened, guiding him on himself, an action that made her feel even hornier.

There wasn’t much time to appreciate how wonderful his cock felt before, but now she was going to fix that mistake. Her focus would be on nothing but how opened up she felt. Kana, captivated by how amazing he felt fucking his mama from behind, was on the brink of a meltdown. His bodily urges led him to pound her at an impressive speed, making Corrin appreciate that her pussy was used to how a dick felt, as otherwise, he’d be tearing her in two! 

Feeling his rough hands hold onto her hips while he pounded her was the icing on top of the cake.

Kana couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He thought seeing her breasts jiggle endlessly (when his hands weren’t on them) was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

But her ass was topping that. It too was trembling frequently, but there was a difference this time. With her breasts, he’d have to focus on them and not his dick thrusting in and out of her pussy. But with her ass? He could do both at the same time. He could see how her body was reacting to him.

Kana also had a suspicion that her butt was rippling way more frequently too, and that consistency was something he was enchanted by. 

Of course, the thing that was most addictive was the heat of her pussy. It was that humidity that was driving his thrusts, even if his many orgasms prior were exhausting him. This amazing opportunity was fueling him even if it was temporary. He also didn’t want to disappoint his loving mother either, so that too was helping him stay focused.

Corrin was revering the way he worshipped her body, treating it so roughly yet so enthusiastically. She knew her figure had quite the effect on the boy, but not to this extent!

“You’re doing great, Kana…” she purred, curious to see if encouragement could make him fuck her even faster. 

“You feel really good, mama…” he shared her inflection. By this point, his hips were on auto-pilot. He felt madly exhausted, but adrenaline was kicking in and keeping him stable.

Kana felt his climax approach fast, but he didn’t have the energy to announce it. Corrin felt the void in her insides when he abruptly pulled out, shooting his semen all over her ass. While she was happy he was absolutely being treated to a wonderful sight, she wished he had said something to her! She had missed yet another opportunity to feel his semen flow inside.

“Mama… I feel so tired…” he confessed. Corrin maneuvered back around to lay on the bed, even if all the semen on her ass meant it would make it sticky. She’d just clean it for him afterward.

“Can you go one final round?” she questioned him, using an adorable accent. She saw he was still recovering from his post-climax state, so she decided to sweeten up her request, making it hard to refuse. “For your mama?”

She had a suspicion he’d react to that word, and he did.

“...I don’t… want to call you mama anymore…” he said.

Corrin was initially shocked, but she knew he had to have a reason for saying such a thing. “...why’s that?”

“I… want to call you Corrin instead… because… I want to marry you!”

Her eyes widened. He sounded so serious saying that, but he was still so tired. Was he truly thinking about what he was saying?

“...marry me?” she repeated, the earlier talk she had with her sisters and mother echoing throughout her mind.

“I can’t call my wife ‘mama’, because she’ll be my wife instead,” Kana elaborated, his strange declaration making a lot more sense.

Her lover’s wish was starting to properly process in her head. 

Kana had grown up to be a handsome man. That she could not deny.

She also loved him very much, but was this the kind of love he also had for her?

...of course it was. If it wasn’t, she wouldn’t be here now, having sex with him!

If she were to marry Kana… well, the fantasy alone was making her feel warm and fuzzy! Perhaps this was why her mother brought up such a thing. If anyone knew Corrin, perhaps even better than Corrin knew herself, it would be her mother. The two had only recently gotten to know each other, but you could never doubt a mother's intuition. She had firsthand experience of that herself too 

An idea began to brew in her head. It was one tainted by lust, but it would benefit both parties.

“If you want to marry me, Kana,” she spoke, catching his attention after a moment of silence. The poor boy thought he had messed up badly, so Corrin’s words had piqued his interest. “You’re going to have to do something only married couples do.”

To make sure he knew exactly what she was talking about, she trailed her fingers down to her pussy, spreading it open and giving him a good look. 

“...are you sure?”

Corrin admittedly _wasn’t_. Did she want another baby? The idea certainly wasn’t one she was shying away from, but the biggest influence on her wanting one currently was, well, her lust. Still… even if she were to be impregnated… she doubted she would mind even after calming down and returning to normality.

The idea of her son knocking her up was ludicrous… but the bizarreness of it all was strangely appealing too.

She was sold.

“Absolutely!”

Corrin could tell the idea was stimulating her son’s imagination quite a bit too. His focus was elsewhere, Corrin’s positive answer likely filling him up with so much excitement that he had to take a moment to process it all.

“...okay!” he sounded more sure of himself. “I wanted to cum inside too… but I knew it was never good if I didn't want a baby… but I'd love to have one with you, mama.”

His response certainly explained why he had pulled out before. She appreciated him being responsible, but now was the time to get a little wild. His adorable speech was already making her feel a little crazy. He was so cute!

Although the position was similar to the first, Corrin had a means of spicing things up. With her legs tilted back, she diverted Kana’s hands to right below the joints in her legs. Kana understood what his future wife wanted him to do and firmly held onto them, climbing on top of her body and pushing back into her. 

Corrin wanted Kana to cum as soon as possible, for her fantasies had to become a reality. She had endured her needs for a while now, but she doubted she could for much longer. In this position, Kana had a lot of control over his movement, allowing him to be as frantic as he wanted to be. 

There was a bit of guilt on Corrin’s part, as there wasn’t much she could do to personally aid him, but in a way, her enchanting body _was_ that support. Not only did it keep him stimulated, but should he overexert himself, her body would serve as a wonderful cushion should he need to rest temporarily.

Besides, feeling guilty would distract her from how heavenly she currently was feeling. Kana’s enthusiasm and youthful energy were persisting even now, even if he was on the verge of collapse. He thrust into her at an extraordinary pace, his cock likely now fully used to constantly breaching her walls. She _knew_ she wasn’t just imagining his speed increasing every time they changed position!

Sweat coated both their bodies, their body heat increasing thanks to their close proximity. Even though Kana’s face was painted with exhaustion, her boy kept pushing deep into her, the pleasure so extraordinary that he was able to fight through fatigue.

“You feel so good, Kana…” she offered words of encouragement, hoping it would help him. Her speech certainly did have an impact, but it was the exhausted yet erotic tones of her voice that really set him off. 

“I love you, Corrin… I love you…. I love you…” he muttered.

For once, she wasn’t upset about him referring to her with that name. Now that she knew the truth about its usage, she _liked_ hearing him say it, especially so lewdly yet lovingly.

Admittedly, she would miss hearing him call her ‘mama’, but perhaps she could talk to him later and convince him to keep calling her that… perhaps only when in the bedroom…

Corrin’s mind couldn’t wander for long; the pressure of Kana’s cock was too intense. The way he pushed hard against her cervix, stopping his rough approach, caught her breath every single time. The previous positions were amazing, but Kana had absolutely found his favorite. This was a feeling she could certainly get used to, and she suspected he was feeling the same.

“I love you too, Kana…” she confessed back, feeling regret for not being able to repeat herself as he did, but her voice was just too adrift.

“I’m gonna…” he spoke, his voice just as disoriented.

“...cum inside, Kana… inshideeee….” 

Kana heard her wish loud and clear, continuing to smash his body against hers. But eventually, his legs gave away, forcing him to collapse on her. Luckily, it was just as his climax began, letting him finally rest while experiencing what could only be described as tranquility.

Corrin felt just as wondrous; feeling Kana’s cum flow into her had triggered her own orgasm, her pussy unable to hold back any longer. Her walls gripped his dick with significant force, milking him for every last drop.

Their shared orgasms were messy. Their eyes blurred and their heads began to hurt, but everything felt so magnificent that it didn't matter. 

Corrin could _feel_ her womb overflow with her son’s semen. It was difficult to describe how it felt, but it gave her so much joy. She was being impregnated! She was going to be a mother to another child. She felt so warm, and it wasn’t just because of his seed swirling inside her.

As soon as his climax ended, Kana collapsed onto her body, resting his head on her shoulder. She held him closely, patting his head to tell him how good of a job she had done.

This was certainly not what she had expected to do today, but seeing him drift off into slumber with such a satisfied smile on his face told her she had made the right decision.

It was amusing that she had solved two of her problems simultaneously. She had bonded with Kana, and found herself a husband!

Her time in Askr was certainly going to be a more interesting one from this point, but she was absolutely looking forward to the future that awaited them both.

She didn't think about it for long. She was just as drained as he was, both internally and externally. 

Corrin cuddled Kana, deciding the only important thing right now was ensuring they both got a long rest.

She couldn't wait to wake up with him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
